Confrontation
by NoTomorrow
Summary: “I love you enough to take this risk. Do you?” One Shot. HPDM


**Author's Note:** The story's mine. The characters aren't. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Confrontation_

Five months. That's how long they've been dating. Five bloody months. And not once had they brought up the subject. Not once had either of them suggested that they should come out to the school. _Not once_! And it went fine that way. After classes they'd sneak away from their friends, meet up in an unused classroom, snog each other senseless, and then go back to their friends like nothing happened. And it worked that way! Then why did he have to go and ruin it all?

"Come on, Draco. This can't go on like this." Harry's holding Draco close to him, his nose nuzzling Draco's neck. The words leaving his lips just loud enough for Draco to hear them. "I want to world to know we're together. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, to kiss you in the hall, to hug you when ever I feel like it."

Draco places his hand on top of Harry head, softly stroking the black locks. "Harry, they won't understand." His boyfriends tenses slightly in his arms.

"How would you know? You don't know how they'll react. Maybe they'll just accept it. I'm pretty sure Hermione's already expecting something like this, and she's most likely talked with Ron about it. And since he hasn't verbally abused me yet about it, I'm sure they're fine with it. If Ron's fine with it, then so will the rest of the world be." Draco pushes Harry's chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Potter, that's the most pathetic explenation ever, and you know it. Ron's probably just in denial, told Granger that she's delusional, and just went on with his life like nothing happened. That is _if_ Granger has already figured something out. Which I seriously doubt. I mean, we have been careful."

He kisses the top of his slightly smaller boyfriend, trying to calm him down. It's obvious that Harry's quite stressed about all this, which makes it all even more bizarre why he'd want to go out in the open. Harry knows this is going to cause trouble, so why, _why_ does he want to do this?

"I just want the world to know that I love you." Draco closes his eyes tightly, as he hears the sadness in Harry's voice.

"_I_ know that you love me. And _you_ know that I love you. Isn't that enough?" He pulls the raven haired boy tightly against him and kisses his temple. "Why isn't that enough for you, love?"

"It is. But..." Harry shakes his head and untangles himself from Draco's grip. "I want more." With those words he leaves the class room, leaving Draco dumbfounded. Just before he closes the door he looks up at Draco for one more time, tears obvious in his eyes. "I love you enough to take this risk. Do you?"

For over an hour Draco stares at the closed door. Tears are burning his eyes, his hands are shaking and he can hardly breathe. Hundreds of questions are spinning around in his head. It's all going too fast. Two hours ago they were perfectly happy, and now Harry walked out on him?!

He shakes his head and picks up his robes that somehow landed on the floor. Staying in this dusty old class room won't help a thing. The walk to his dorm seems to last forever. When he finally crawls in bed it's already 3am. Had they really been there that long? Or had he been staring at that door for so long? How long has it been since Harry left?

He closes his eyes and sighs. The dejected look on Harry's face before he walked out seems to be burned in his memory. Why couldn't his boyfriend see that it was a bad idea? Draco just didn't want him to get hurt. Why couldn't he see that?

Draco turns on his side and hugs his pillow tightly. A single tear slips down his cheek. He really loved the green eyed boy – or should he say man? – but telling the school, would mean that the entire wizarding world would find out. Including his father. And that... _that'_s just dangerous. And his mother. His mother would just have a heart attack if she found out her son was not only gay – therefore not capable of producing an heir – but dating _Harry Potter _no less_. _

His body is shaking with sobs by now. Why couldn't Harry just keep his mouth shut. They were happy, weren't they? Draco was happy. Was Harry not happy? What if he wasn't. Maybe he was getting bored with Draco. Was that it? No, that couldn't be it. If Harry got bored with him he'd break up with him, not ask him to come out.

Or maybe this is just a plot. Maybe Harry is hoping that Draco will break up with him because of this. Then Draco's the bad guy, and not Harry. No... Harry would never do such a thing. He's not cunning enough to do something like that. Or is he? No. No way. That's not an option.

Of course, being out in the open has its advantages. Having breakfast together, holding hands when walking to class, being able to spend time together without anyone asking questions about it, studying together, lying in the sun together just enjoying each other's company, and what not. But this secret sneaking out has it advantages as well, hasn't it? Harry's always out for an adventure, and what's more adventurous than hiding a relationship with what people think is your worst enemy.

The worst part is that Draco never saw that Harry wanted more. He never showed any signs that he wanted more out of this relationship. He seemed content with the situation. Why wasn't he happy anymore? He groans tiredly, and rubs his temples. His head hurt from thinking and crying. The clock next to his bed showed that it was already six thirty. No need to try to catch some sleep now.

He pushes himself up heavily and pads towards the bathroom. He undresses himself slowly before stepping under the shower. He closes his eyes and lets the water fall on his face. The hot water seems to dull his head ache a bit and washes away the evidence that he's been crying. Not that it helps all that much, though. Just thinking about last night's event brings fresh tears in his eyes again.

As he lets himself calm down a bit under the stream of water a new question pops in his head. What had Harry meant with those last words? _I love you enough to take this risk. Do you? _Did Harry doubt his love? his eyes shoot open. Oh no... Harry doubts his love.

Draco quickly jumps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. Seven a.m., Harry's at breakfast already. Without thinking he quickly runs out of the dorm, heading for the Great Hall.

Draco pushes the door of the Great Hall open. He immediately spots Harry, sitting with his two friends, eating what seems to be corn flakes. He runs up to the table, stopping just in front of the trio.

Draco grasps for his chest, gasping for air. "Harry-" A cough cuts him off. "Harry." A deep breath. "Harry-"

"We get the Harry-part, just tell us already what you're doing here, Malfoy!" This time it's Ron cutting him off.

Draco shakes his head, clearing his mind. "Harry. I love you. I really love you. And I do love you enough to let the world know." Harry's still sitting in the same position as he found him. His spoon hanging mid-air, his mouth wide open. And no sign what so ever of a reaction. He's not even blinking! "Say something?" His voice barely above a whisper. Tears are filling his eyes again. Did he make the wrong decision?

Harry finally puts down his spoon and closes his mouth. "You showed up in the Great Hall, wearing nothing but a towel, just to tell me that you love me?" Draco nods before looking down at his feet, suddenly very embarrased about the situation.

"I want you to know I'm serio-" He gets once again cut off, but this time by an armful of Griffindor.

"You didn't have to do this."

Draco shrugs, before wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "I'd do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that." Harry finally looks up. A smile from ear to ear, tears streaming down his own cheek. "but you should really get dressed. Zabini seems to be enjoying himself just a bit too much."

Grinning, Draco pushes Harry softly away from him so he can wrap the towel a bit tighter around his waist. "He's just jealous that he'll never get his wicked way with this fine body." He winks at Harry before leaving the Great Hall, purpously shaking his ass more than usual.

Harry sighs contently, a huge grin plastered on his face "But I can."

_Fin_


End file.
